


you must be a library book, because I can't stop checking you out

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Librarian Changkyun, Student Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: “Whaddya mean I can't check this book out?” Kihyun does his best to ignore the ice dripping down his spine at the realization.“Exactly what I said.” Changkyun motions Kihyun to take a look at the monitor. “You owe the library, like. Over $100 in fines. Do you just. Forget that you're supposed to return these?”Kihyun gapes at the list of books on screen. “I still have all of these! I thought I got an extension--these--I can't return these, I need them for class--I need--”





	you must be a library book, because I can't stop checking you out

**Author's Note:**

> one of my friends posted about whether or not librarian porn existed that was like the typical pizza/delivery boy scenario where they pay for their order with sex and uhhhhh this happened.
> 
> hope yall enjoy
> 
> also this was written mostly on my phone so if there's any grammar or spelling issues it's bc i'm too lazy to properly edit and/or autocorrect.

Kihyun is a mess.

 

No one believes him when he tells them that, but Kihyun really truly is a mess. It's only his house that's clean. His life? Complete chaos. Relationships? Never heard of it. His studies? Probably the worst of the lot.

 

So he's not massively surprised that when he rocks up to the check out desk at his university’s library the student librarian gives him the most unimpressed expression Kihyun has seen on anyone other than himself. He pushes his too big, round glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looks Kihyun over.

 

“Hi, I need to check this book out.” Kihyun tries his best to give the definitely younger boy the most charming smile he can muster. “I'd do the self service since it's like--”

 

“It's almost midnight,” the kid responds. He looks vaguely amused, which is good. Kihyun can work with amused.

 

He lets out a breathy laugh and nods at the kid. “Yeah, I, uh, procrastinated. Listen. I really need to get back to my apartment and I'm not done with this book. And self service isn’t working. Help a bro out?”

 

The kid winces and Kihyun finally looks at his nametag. _Changkyun._ He holds his hand out for Kihyun to deposit his student ID into his palm. Changkyun efficiently swipes, types, and checks Kihyun's account. Kihyun watches how his eyebrows wrinkle when he frowns a little at the screen. He's really cute. Probably a freshman. What's a freshman doing working the night shift in the _library_? Shouldn't he be doing more interesting things?

 

“Uhm. I don't know how to put this, dude, but you can't check this book out.” Changkyun is looking at Kihyun with awe and vague--is it annoyance? Kihyun hopes not.

 

“Whaddya _mean_ I can't check this book out?” Kihyun does his best to ignore the ice dripping down his spine at the realization.

 

“Exactly what I said.” Changkyun motions Kihyun to take a look at the monitor. “You owe the library, like. Over $100 in fines. Do you just. Forget that you're supposed to return these?”

 

Kihyun gapes at the list of books on screen. “I still have all of these! I thought I got an extension--these--I can't _return_ these, I need them for _class_ \--I need--”

 

“I need you to calm down,” Changkyun says, voice deep and clearly trying to be comforting. “Look. I can't let you check out this book unless you can pay off the fines. If you still need the books, whatever, I can put another month on there, but, like. I can't do anything without you paying the fine.”

 

“Do I look like I carry around more than $5 at a time?”

 

“No offense, but $5 is pushing it if you ask me.”

 

“Wow, the _disrespect._ Where is your manager, kid?”

 

“Oh? You wanna speak to my manager?” Changkyun leans forward, an almost manic gleam to his eyes. Kihyun squints, feeling like this is a trap.

 

“I….guess?”

 

Changkyun cackles and nods. “One second, lemme wake him up.”

 

Changkyun gets up and shuffles through a door behind him. Kihyun blinks, much too brain dead to be dealing with this kid. Changkyun pops back out, wearing another pin on top of his nametag. It's reads “Manager.” Kihyun groans.

 

“Heard you wanted to talk to a manager,” Changkyun says, a shiteating grin splitting his face in two.

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Immensely.” Changkyun settles back into his too tall chair. Kihyun glances at how his feet dangle. _Cute._ Annoying. But cute.

 

“Listen. Changkyun, right? Help a guy out. I need this book and I need it tonight. And tomorrow. To the end of the week _max_.” Kihyun leans forward conspiritally. Changkyun raises an eyebrow, but Kihyun notices the soft blush on the other boy’s cheeks. “I'm willing to work something out. I don't have $100 to my name. I spent it all on cheap noodles and beer.”

 

Kihyun leans further in, taking a chance. He looks at Changkyun through his lashes and quickly licks his bottom lip. Kihyun knows he has him when Changkyun gulps. “I'm _desperate_ , Changkyun. I'll do anything.”

 

“This feels like the beginning of a bad porn,” Changkyun finally manages to wheeze out. Kihyun giggles a little.

 

“And what would you say if this was?” Kihyun rests his hand on Changkyun’s. This seems to cause the other boy’s brain to short-circuit.

 

“Uhhhhhh.” Changkyun stares at their hands and then the screen and then back to their hands. “I need to override the fine. Or, uhm. I could waive it? Extenuating financial crisis?”

 

“I would be _so_ grateful if you could do that for me.” Kihyun gives Changkyun’s hand a squeeze. Kihyun thinks his flirting has paid off as he turns to leave but then he hears--

 

“But! I need you t-to do something for me.” Changkyun’s face is bright red but he's looking Kihyun up and down, but that gleam is back in his eye. Kihyun motions for him to continue. “I, uh, need some sort of compensation or whatever.”

 

“I already said I'd do anything,” Kihyun says. He’s smiling at the way Changkyun nibbles on his lips.

 

“Then, uh. Blow me in the stairwell?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I mean you don't have to if--Oh. Cool. Didn't think you'd agree that easily.” Changkyun chuckles nervously and Kihyun can't help but want to break him.

 

“Cute,” is what Kihyun says instead. Changkyun rolls his eyes as he logs out and pushes away from his desk. He pulls Kihyun to the little gate closing off the circulation desk from the rest of the library. Kihyun feels excitement thrum through his veins as he lets himself be led through a door and then into one of the back stairs.

 

“No one should walk in on us here,” Changkyun says, hands already on Kihyun’s hips. Kihyun thinks the younger boy is shaking a little; he raises a hand to gently cup Changkyun’s cheek.

 

“You sure you want me to blow you?” Kihyun assesses their surroundings, “Are you sure this place doesn’t have, like, black mold or anything?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. And, uh, hopefully not? The building’s not--”

 

Kihyun doesn’t let him finish, instead leaning in and kissing Changkyun. This is probably the dumbest thing Kihyun’s done all week, but then Changkyun groans and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Changkyun steps back a bit until he’s leaning against the wall. One hand slides down Kihyun’s back to his ass and Changkyun pulls Kihyun flush against him. He doesn’t remove his hand from Kihyun’s ass. Kihyun can feel him starting to get hard already. Changkyun’s still mostly soft, but it’s there. Lurking. Waiting.

 

Kihyun needs to suck this dick and he needs to suck it now.

 

He moves away from Changkyun’s lips, giggling a little when Changkyun whines petulantly from the loss. Kihyun kisses along Changkyun’s jaw before tugging the collar of his cheap t-shirt down. Changkyun moans as he pulls Kihyun closer, dick a little harder and Kihyun smiles into the crook of the other boy’s neck.

 

Kihyun notices a little mole right above Changkyun’s collarbones and decides he needs to bite it. To mark it and make it even more prominent. Changkyun’s shuddering beneath him and one hand moves to Kihyun’s hair, knocking Kihyun’s beanie off his head. Kihyun bites down hard before pulling away to get a good look at what he hopes will be a nice and dark mark the next day.

 

“I’m gunna suck you off now,” whispers Kihyun, making sure his lips brush over Changkyun’s ear.

 

“God, please, get on with it,” Changkyun grunts. The hand on Kihyun’s ass disappears to join the other in his hair. He pushes Kihyun down onto his knees and brings Kihyun face to face with the bulge in his pants. Kihyun starts to pull down the zipper, trying to fight the trembling in his hands. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous; he’s sucked plenty of dick. This dick promises to be a good one. He glances up at Changkyun and is comforted to see the other student looks just as nervous.

 

Kihyun finally pulls down the zipper, tugging the jeans down Changkyun’s thighs. He runs his hands up the back of Changkyun’s legs and gropes at his ass. Changkyun lets out a surprised meep, stumbling a little, but Kihyun holds firm.

 

He examines the cock in front of him. It’s not quite fully hard yet. Kihyun decides this must be changed immediately. He sucks on the head a bit, letting his tongue dig a little into the frenulum. He feels Changkyun shake when he takes more of his swelling dick into his mouth. If Kihyun could smirk at this moment, he would. Poor kid clearly needs some stress relief.

 

Kihyun relaxes his jaw further and works his tongue along Changkyun’s cock. He can feel Changkyun get harder which causes Kihyun’s jeans to feel a little too tight. Changkyun clutches onto Kihyun’s hair, tugging impatiently. Kihyun moans a little, loving how out of it Changkyun clearly is already.

 

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Changkyun groans. Kihyun glances up at him, relaxing his jaw more and sliding Changkyun’s now fully hard cock to the back of his throat. It isn’t that long or thick, making it easier for Kihyun to take him all the way in. Kihyun contracts his throat a little, loving how it makes Changkyun cry out. He massages the plump ass in his hands, relishing in the heavy weight of a cock on his tongue.

 

Kihyun does his best to suck and vary pressure as he moves his mouth up and down Changkyun’s dick. He feels lightheaded as he pulls off. He works his hand over the spit covered cock and looks up and Changkyun. Changkyun has one hand still in Kihyun’s hair, but the other has relocated to his own hair, tugging as he whimpers. “God, you’re so cute. Your cock’s so _small_ and _cute_. Like you.”

 

“‘M not _small_ or _cute_ ,” is the response he gets. Changkyun’s panting, cheeks so pink and lips so red. It’s almost the same color of the tip of his _cute_ little cock. Kihyun has to bite his lips to stop himself from saying exactly that.

 

Instead he just mutters, “cute,” before taking Changkyun back into his mouth.

 

Kihyun unzips and starts stroking himself as best as he can as he tries to set a steady rhythm. Changkyun keeps whining, high and tinny, and it’s such a contrast from the deep voice he talks with. Changkyun’s hips start jerking forward of their own accord and Kihyun just knows the kid isn’t going to last much longer.

 

Kihyun speeds his hand up as he sucks hard on the head of Changkyun’s cock. Both of Changkyun’s hands fly to Kihyun’s head and keep him there. Changkyun lets out a string of incomprehensible sounds, ones Kihyun guesses are probably him swearing.

 

“Shit, I’m--” Changkyun doesn’t finish before Kihyun gags on the first spurt of cum hitting the back of his throat. That’s enough to push Kihyun over the edge, spilling onto the gross floor beneath him. Kihyun does his best to not cough or gag as Changkyun continues to ride out his orgasm.

 

When Changkyun comes back to himself, he blinks tears from his eyes. “Oh shit, I didn’t help you get off at all. I’m, like. Being a straight guy.”

 

Kihyun rasps out a laugh as he holds his spunk covered hand away from him. “It’s okay. You can owe me instead.”

 

“No offense, but even an orgasm that good isn’t going to cover $100 in library fines.”

 

“Wow, _rude_ , pretty sure I just gave you the best orgasm in your 18 years of life.” Kihyun shuffles back and plops onto his ass. “Can you get some tissues?”

 

Changkyun nods as he tucks himself back into his jeans. He isn’t gone for long, coming back into the stairwell with wet wipes and a small bottle of water. “What makes you think I’m only 18?”

 

Kihyun gratefully accepts the water and wipes. He gulps a few mouthfuls before answering. “You just,” Kihyun gestures at Changkyun, “are clearly such a baby.”

 

Changkyun pouts and Kihyun laughs. “And yet I’ve never owed the library more than, like, maybe 20 cents in my entire life.”

 

Changkyun extends a hand out to Kihyun, helping him up and hands Kihyun his fallen beanie. Kihyun smiles and keeps holding onto Changkyun’s hand. “So are we even?”

 

Changkyun cocks his head to the side. Kihyun grins a little, stifling the _cute_ that sits on the tip of his tongue. Changkyun slowly begins to give Kihyun a sly smile.

 

“Nah, that orgasm was worth _maybe_ $10 off your debt. You’re gunna have to do better than that to finish paying me back.”

 

Kihyun laughs, “You’re a brat. Why don’t I take you out for lunch instead?”

 

“With what money? The whole $5 to your name? Gee, thanks, much spoiled, such luxury.” Changkyun leans a little into Kihyun’s space, causing the other guy to smirk a little. Kihyun pulls away to put his beanie back on before booping Changkyun’s nose.

 

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes and leads Kihyun back into the library. It’s even quieter now. Kihyun grabs his book before scribbling on a ripped piece of paper. “Here. This is my number. Let me know how I can pay you back. Or if you get into trouble. I’m pretty good at getting authority figures to listen to me.”

 

Changkyun looks at the paper with a blank expression before snorting and shoving it into his pant pocket. “Sure, whatever. Just don’t be late with the books again. I’ll freeze your library card.”

 

“Ohh, that sounds naughty.” Kihyun grabs his backpack from where dropped it earlier and saunters out the door, feeling more optimistic than he has in a while. He feels his pocket vibrate as he exits. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feel free to find me on your local trashsites: [twitter](https://twitter.com/swsonyeondan) or [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
